smerdiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Titan
Titan, Cyborg A brilliant inventor, Vincent Baxter has invented the Titan-suit to replace his missing arms and legs. Insanely bitter, he now strikes back at the universe and desires to rule a galaxy. http://i720.photobucket.com/albums/ww210/jonklement/smallRush_VS_Titan.jpg Biography Vincent Baxter was born in 1950 in Charlottesville, South Carolina. From an early age, Vincent had an amazing aptitude for all things mechanical. His bedroom walls in his parents' home proudly displayed several blue ribbons from science fairs. At age 22, just one year from graduating from MIT, Vincent was drafted into the Vietnam War. Vincent was drafted into the infantry in spite of vigorous efforts to be reassigned to the Corps of Engineers. Without his completed degree, however, his efforts to join the Corps failed. On a battlefield in the war, Vincent's entire platoon was decimated leaving only Vincent left alive, but rapidly bleeding out with his arms and legs blown away. During this particular battle, Vincent and several of the other soldiers had thought that they were hallucinating, as they had heard that some soldiers do during particularly apocalyptic battles. Null and Voyd with their steed Gronk had come to frolic in the chaos and bloodshed as if it were a combination playground and smorgasbord for the lifeforce vampires. The barely conscious Vincent was lying directly underneath Gronk when and Voyd returned to their planet Kystorros and got accidentally teleported with them. The psychotic twins nursed him back to health, but not out of pity. The twins have no concept of pity (and if they did, they would consider it a weakness). They helped Vincent out of admiration for him as a warrior. Vincent eventually returned to Earth, in possession of an intergalactic distance communications device that would allow him to communicate with Null and Voyd. He re-entered society as a Vietnam hero, at first pretending to have amnesia as a cover for being missing in action and presumed dead for so long. He invented a cyber-chair that enabled him to function and founded the Cyber-sthetics Corporation. As CEO of the Cyber-sthetics Corporation, Vincent became known as a great humanitarian. His company made advances in cybernetics and other technologies such as voice recognition that empowered the disabled. He won many awards and donated many milions of dollars to foundations that advanced the cuases of veterans and the disbaled. He became a face and a spokesman in the public eye as well. He was known as a good man. What no one knew was that underneath, Vincent Baxter was burning out. He invented a cyber-suit with bionic arms and legs that would substitute for his own. It would be wired to his own brain. For years, he worked to develop a chemical way to alter his brain chemistry so that his brain synapses could fire in sync with computer chips. Once he moved past animal trials, he used himself as his human trial subject. As a side effect, the drug has driven him insane. Persona Powers and skills Appearances Velocity Girl 1 Velocity Girl 3 Sources * Notes and references External Links *Smerdiverse Titan Titan